


Confusion

by JaksUncle_WantsOrbs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, TFA - Freeform, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers), interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaksUncle_WantsOrbs/pseuds/JaksUncle_WantsOrbs
Summary: Everyone hates sentinel cause he's an asshole and Lockdown was the only one who knew how to deal with his bullshit and over bullshitted him which made Sentinel know his place. Everyone hates Sentinel because he's an asshole but Lockdown likes him because he's an asshole
Relationships: Lockdown/Sentinel Prime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Confusion

Standing in front of the warehouse he paused for a moment. His body was frozen with... Well... He was too noble to be afraid of anything, even Lockdown. As he stood anticipated in front of the door, he proceeded to reach a servo up to the door. Sentinel stopped, he felt his body tense up. He was unable to knock on the door. A numbness took over, all the abuse he's ever enduring resurfaced back in his CPU. The only reason why he did this was for those disgusting decepticons wanted by cerbertron. He remembered constantly reminding himself he was doing it for the greater good of Cybertron. That alone helped him continue with this illicit act, but now... It doesn't feel the same. He always knew it was wrong, the entire time he knew, but this time he was realizing... This would be the last time he'd ever see Lockdown. Everything stops today. It was the last day, the last time he would do this for wanted fugitives. He'd never have to give his body to that mech ever again. He'd be Magnus, he would have authority and leadership throughout Cybertron. A small glimpse of hope seethed through him, he felt happy again, he knew after this he'd be the most respected mech in all the galaxy. That small glimpse of aspiration gave his servo the strength to knock on that door and get this over with. Knowing this would be the last time Sentinel had to do this made him euphoric and... A bit suprised for some reason. As he proceeded to knock he felt his tank drop at the thought of seeing him. No matter how many times he does this he'll never get use to it. He waited in front of the door impatiently. All he wanted to do was get this over and done with, all he needed to do was take Ramjet back to base and leave forever...

About 6 cycles went by and to no avail, still no answer. Thank Primus Jazz and Ultra Magnus are with the Autobot's looking for Ramjet somewhere else. Since all of them decided to split up, Sentinel took this as an opportunity to leave and meet Lockdown. Ramjet was in stasis as Lockdown held him captive in his ship, he was for Sentinel like all the others and for exchange Sentinel had to do some things for Lockdown. In all honesty, Sentinel didn't have to ask Lockdown to capture the mech for him. There was only one left, he would be easy to locate and take down, but asking Lockdown to take him was easier than having everyone do it themselves... Right? Returning back to reality, Sentinel realized how long he had been waiting for him. He began to impatiently tap his digit against one another, but he was in no hurry.

*don't tell me I'll have to knock again...* Sentinel pondered to himself. Knocking one last time wouldn't too eager would it... As he reached to knock again the door swung open, he was grabbed by the wrist and was pressed against a large chassis. Sentinel felt a large servo wrap around his abdomen, it pull him in even tighter. Standing there for a moment Sentinel didn't know what to do. He could hear this mech's internal fans moving rapidly, the same went for Sentinel. He couldn't pull away from him, he couldn't move, he couldn't leave, he couldn't shove, he felt paralyzed to his touch. Pushing him away would only result in lockdown refusing to handover Ramjet. That was the last thing Sentinel needed right now, to work so hard only to have it blow up in his face. Metaphorically and physically speaking. The last thing he wanted to do was screw up his chances of getting what he needed. This was his last day here, he had to play along with Lockdown's teasing if he wanted to get what he longed for... To be Magnus, that's all he's ever wanted. Nothing will change his mind, not even Lockdown.

Confusion, anger, and loneliness was all Sentinel was feeling towards this embrace. Usually he would be fighting back, but this was different. This was the last time he was ever seeing Lockdown again.... The reality of him leaving was sinking in. The more Sentinel reflected, the more he felt the heaviness in his spark. It was more painful than anything he was feeling at that moment. The relief of him leaving was not as strong as the pain he was experiencing at this very moment. It hurt more than anything, he couldn't understand why. After this he won't be meeting Lockdown anymore. He'd be free on his breaks, have no where to go and no one to talk to. He was losing himself, he was feeling disgusted with himself for even feeling this way towards Lockdown. What was he even doing here, why was he even here, he didn't belong here, yet something inside him told him to stay. Something drawed him toward Lockdown, he couldn't explain it. He was still allowing it to happen, no opposion, no intrusion, nothing. Why did it have to be him, he'd never do this with someone else, but this was different. Sentinel couldn't understand why, he couldn't understand why they weren't jumping straight into interfacing like always, why was Lockdown taking his time with this stupid 'hug'. Was he being played for, was Lockdown just doing this to lower his guard, toying with his emotions, what was he doing? This wasn't right, be was betraying Cybertron, his people, Ultra Magnus. This wasn't suppose to happen, non of this was suppose to happen. Everything he planned, everything he waited for, all lead up to this ver moment. All these conflicting emotions clouded Sentinel's mind from hatred to anger to confusion. He felt his optics saddened as he looked up from the other mech's chest. His face was buried into the crook of Sentinel's neck despite how much shorter he was compaired to Lockdown. The blue mech felt Lockdown's servo travel from his waist down between his thighs. Sentinel knew what was going to happen next. He should've never thought more of Lockdown, all he wanted to do was interface, he was stupid for thinking the way he did. Why would he let he's guard down like that, especially around Lockdown. If they were really going to interface he'd rather do that inside the holographic warehouse than outside. Sentinel felt Lockdown's servo brush against his interfacing panel, the abrupt touch alarm his factory sensors. Lockdown runned his servo against the sensitive panel faintly. Sentinel's grip tightened as he felt his body tense from his polish touch. He felt his body tremble at the tenderness of Lockdown's servo, it only made Sentinel realize how compelling Lockdown was even without him using his words.

"Ahh...hh..." Sentinel moaned as he felt Lockdown's servos pressed against the panel. Everything he ever did for Lockdown was all in the name of Cybertron and all for those who inhabit it, but.... Was he only doing it for Cybertron? Was he also doing it for Lockdown? Sentinel's CPU wondered while his consciousness scrabble for the evident answer.  
Everything was so confusing for him, all these conflicting feelings clouded his CPU. Everything he was taught on Cybertron was forgotten at that very moment. His body melted to his leisurely and fragile motion. He shouldn't be enjoying this, he should stop this, he needed to get back to the others. What was he thinking? Sentinel should hate this, it was wrong, but... After this Lockdown would be gone... Forever...

"Sentinel..." Lockdown uttered dryly. Sentinel regained his awareness after hearing those words through his audio sensors. Did he call his name? He felt his increased fans gyrate to Lockdowns enticing contact. The touching stopped abruptly. His servo were removed from Sentinel's area, he grew apprehensive to the abrupt removal. Did he do something wrong? Lockdown leaned back. Their optics met, Sentinel felt his spark flutter. Lockdown's faceplates veered to a complacent smirk. Whatever that meant, it wasn't good.

"I'm gonna miss you when you're gone." The Bounty Hunter admitted. He expressed his fondness towards the mech leaving, but something was off it. Something was brewing in his CPU, something dangerous. Although Lockdown didn't look the least bit glum about his leaving it still somewhat bother Sentinel. No more calling, meet ups, or interfacing. Up until now, this was their last time being intimate with one another. Sentinel seem more saddened by it than Lockdown...? Why was he even sad...? He should feel happy. The blue mech never had the thought of him leaving come to mind till now. He always thought in the present. He didn't care how the future would be effected, as long as he got what he wanted it, it doesn't matter. He never thought of this moment ever happened, now it was all too real.

*No, get a hold of yourself Sentinel! This is Lockdown! Don't let him get into your mind!*  
Sentinel's feelings were swarming his CPU. He had no idea how to feel about this, his thoughts were full of adversity and turmoil. It was horrible, it was wrong, he had to gain control of himself. It pained him to even think of the notion that he'd actually miss Lockdown... There was nothing romantic about being with him, he hated Lockdown! All those things he did to Sentinel was disgusting! Sentinel deserved none of it. He was a good mech, what did he do to deserve this!? What could be the reason for him missing Lockdown, maybe it was just anxiety or... A bit of stockholm? He certainly didn't feel this way because of his personality, his roughness, how he'd handle Sentinel, how he'd constantly thinking of him, even when Sentinel wasn't around... After this, he'd be all alone again. His CPU clouded, his servos were shaking, his optics widened. Him... Alone... Again...? He felt his body freeze in shock as his mind perturb from recognition of this appalling situation.  
*clank clank*  
Sentinel blinked, he felt a sight tap at his inner thigh. His optics widened as he jolted out of his thoughts and focused. Lockdown was gone? How long had he been thinking for? He didn't notice him leave, where did he go? He felt the tap again, realizing where it was coming from Sentinel bowed his head down and saw the mech crouched down to his stomach region.

"Hum... You're pretty obedient today. I'm not use to that." Lockdown mentioned, his voice sounded suspicious about something. He was crouched almost matching Sentinel's level but shorter. His smile widened as he looked at Sentinel, red optics looking deep into his pretty blue ones. Sentinel felt his throat clench, he was chocking back his snide remark back. What was he suppose to say? He had nothing to say, but he needed to say something, anything! Sentinel had to think quickly, one wrong move and that could be it. No Ramjet, no Magnus, no career... Sentinel could feel Lockdown's red optics piercing through his soul, he was waiting with anticipation for any type of response. His frame was still warm from Lockdown despite the chill from the outside, it made him feel otherwise. He could hear all those mindless machines those organics called 'cars' zoom by. Luckily the building they were at was secluded from central Detroit and all those organics. They were surrounded by all kinds of closed wearhouses. It was so late at night, Sentinel wasn't sure what time it would be in 'hours' maybe 9, he wasn't sure. Sentinel jumped, he heard one of those 'trucks' blow their horn on the highway near their location. He looked back at the ongoing cars and watched as they zoomed by. It sounded familiar to Sentinel, but he dismissed as nothing. Turning his head back he was faced with the mech himself. His smile still as grim as ever. That smile alone made Sentinel want to clock him in the jaw. It aggravated him how much Lockdown admired his anguish. It only enraged Sentinel's anger towards him.

"Well... The only reason why I'm being so compliant is so I can bring the fugitive back to the ship! I don't even know why I bothered coming here, my team of Elite Guard's could take him down no problem. Maybe even quicker than you!" He shouted at Lockdown as condescending as possible while pointing a digit up at Lockdown. He felt his dentals grind as he clenched his other servo. Of course he had to yell at Lockdown aggressivly. Sentinel took a deep breath and collected himself. He rested his arm to the side and mellowed his face as he looked back down at his peds. That was embarrassing, usually he could tell if something like this would happen, accept this time was different. It happened so suddenly, it even scared Sentinel. He looked at the mech below him, the bounty hunter's expression didn't change, as a matter of fact it looked like his smile only widen. He felt his spark sink, he knew that smile meant something more than just sheer happiness. He knew that his smile meant something deviant and atypical. All Sentinel wanted to do was sink into the ground, he wanted to leave. Lockdown got back up and leaned against the door frame of the wearhouse, his smile still as wide as ever. Sentinel felt his throat clench. He was so much taller than him, it was intimidating, even for Sentinel. Was he mad about his outburst? He insulted Lockdown, he called him slow... This wasn't good for Sentinel, not one bit.

""Humm... they can, can they?" Lockdown sounded unexpectedly pleased by that answer. The bounty hunter knew Sentinel couldn't help but be so patronizing towards his fellow Elite Guard's. Something about that answer didn't sit well with Sentinel. Was there something he knew that Sentinel didn't? Did... He step out of line...? He said too much, this the end. Everything he did for Lockdown, for Cybertron, for the galaxy, was it all for nothing? Sentinel felt his frame shake with dread. it was over, everything. It was all for nothing. He knew he had to say something, anything, all he needed was to get back on the bounty hunters good side.

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean that." Sentinel bowed his head down in shame. He felt humiliated for that sudden burst. The last thing he needed was to make him mad, he never meant to do that. He didn't intend to try and make Lockdown furious. If he tried to apologize it would probably mean nothing to him.

"I know." The Bounty hunter pronounced softly. Sentinel's head shot up from the ground. He couldn't believe what he heard, did Lockdown just say he... Knew? What does he mean by that? He knew he didn't mean it...? Sentinel couldn't tell what he was saying, what does 'I know' even mean? He couldn't have known, that's impossible. He looked at Lockdown very perplexed. He couldn't understand what that meant, epscially coming from Lockdown. This situation was out of his servos, it always was when it came to Lockdown, but this time it felt worse. His stomach twisted, his throat swell up, his servos shook, his spark sunk. Sentinel felt unnaturally queasy for a nano click. Sentinel knew what that answer meant. As much as he hated it, he knew what the answer meant. He spoke too much.

"You're here to see me, Right?" Sentinel felt his body tense up. His optics widened as he stared at the pavement. His body and mind were in shock. He was wrong, he wasn't here for him, he was only here for Ramjet. He felt so culpable for coming here, he knew how Lockdown was, why did he still come. This could be the end for sentinel, his career as an elite guard was over, his dreams of becoming Magnus was over. At this veey moment Sentinel was watching his entire world crumble before his own optics. At this moment, everything he's ever worked for could end right here. Everything was over for him, he couldn't do a single thing to stop it, all he could do is watch. Sentinel couldn't stop himself from trembling. What Lockdown said was completely wrong, but he couldn't correct him. It felt wrong to correct him. What if he wasn't wrong? Lockdown made him realize now how pathetic he really was for going through with this. He knew that everything they ever did together was illegal, but as much as Sentinel hated to admit it, maybe Lockdown wasn't Entirely wrong. Imagine, your dreams, your future, your career, all over only in a matter of minutes just because you wanted to see someone for one last time. Denying things would only make things worse, being mad would make this abhorrent. What does he say now? As he looked off to the side he tried to conjure up an excuse to this.

"Uh... More like I wasn't thinking clearly when I made those plans." He scoffed at the bounty hunter. Sentinel felt his whole body quiver as he crossed his arms in a pouty matter. He did it again, what was he thinking? Why was he saying these things. Did he finally lost control of his feelings... He felt his head droop down, his irked expression dwindle into a Somber one. He couldn't understand why his body was doing this, why was he so sad? Looking down at his peds was a better option than looking at Lockdown, at least that way he won't see his expression. Sentinel felt a servo place gently under his chin lifting his head up, he complied to it without distress unsure of why. There he was, facing the mech he was suppose to hate, his head being held up by his servo. Sentinel felt his frame shudder from the embarrassment. He didn't protest to it, he allowed it to happen. Something inside him to let it happen. He accepted Lockdown's gesture, he couldn't understand why. The feeling was hard to explain, it felt as though his body and mind were left on autopilot.

"I'd beg to differ."

"What? Are you calling me a liar?"

"The only bot you're lying to is yourself."  
He froze. Those words hurt more than any dent in Sentinel's armor. Sentinel stood there dismayed. Everything was still, he couldn't move, he couldn't run, he couldn't transform, his body wouldn't let him. He could hear the cars zoom by near the busy highway, but the air around him felt still. Sentinel knew he needed to act quickly. Lockdown's sudden tonal change was disturbing. Something bad was going to happen and Sentinel wanted no part in it. With what little will he had, Sentinel darted his head down from Lockdown's servo. As he regained his stance Lockdown gripped Sentinel's face and forcefully pulled him back up. The gentleness in his servos were gone, he gripped his face densely as he raised him higher to meet his gaze. Sentinel sneered at the bounty hunter as he moved him closer to his face. Sentinel felt his face clench forcefully together by Lockdown's combative grip. Standing on the tips of his peds, he couldn't pull back. He was forced to stare into those enchanting red optics, he noticed something startling about them. The once chipper mech he saw a while ago now had a grim expression of somber. That smirk that he once exhibited disappeared into a dirty irate one.

"I should've expected that. As soon as you're faced with any kind of truth you lash out."

"T- Truth!? What're you talking about!? If anything you're the one who can't accept the truth! Like I said before, my team of elite gaurd's could've taken him down easily. They would've gotten the job done much quicker than you! I should've asked them to do it instead of you!" Sentinel yelled back aggravated. How does he even know!? What could he have possibly said to make him find out? He never slips like that, what could he have said!? Sentinel felt a cloud of anger swarm his thoughts. The animosity to kick Lockdown was strong, but he forced himself to hold back.

"Then why didn't you."

"W-what?" Sentinel felt his face loosen. He was lowered back onto solid ground. His peds touching the hard cement, but his eyes still fixated on Lockdown. Sentinel stared at Lockdown confounded by that statement.

"Why didn't you tell your elite gaurd's to do it."

The silence that followed after Lockdown's statement was deafening. What was the point of answering him if Lockdown already knew the answer. The guard looked away in shame. Despite him being a contrarian couldn't share his opinion on this. His feelings towards Lockdown is nebulous, but he knew what they were. Sentinel thought of how he let all of Cybertron down, the poignancy that was rising within his spark was agonizing.

Sentinel, still in the clutchs of Lockdown felt himself yield to this obligatory moment. There was nothing he could do, all he had to do was let it happen. Sentinel felt Lockdown's grip soften as he felt his servo lift down from his face and graze his hip.


End file.
